Semiconductor structures are formed in semiconductor substrates in semiconductor substrate processing apparatus by techniques including, but not limited to, plasma etching, physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), plasma-enhanced atomic layer deposition (PEALD), atomic layer etch (ALE), plasma-enhanced atomic layer etch (PE-ALE), ion implantation, or resist removal. Semiconductor structures can be processed in plasma processing apparatuses including a plasma processing chamber (i.e. vacuum chamber), a gas source that supplies process gas into the chamber, and an energy source that produces plasma from the process gas. Different process gases are used for these processing techniques, as well as the processing of different materials of semiconductor structures.